L'amour comme arme
by Junkai
Summary: Pour tuer, il y a bien des méthodes. L'arme à feu, l'arme blanche, l'arme chimique ou la simulation d'accident. Mais n'y a-t-il pas d'autre moyen ? Je suis un tueur en série que jamais personne ne pourra retrouver car mes victimes choisissent d'elle même de mourir. Mon arme à moi, c'est l'amour.


Dans mon métier, pas besoin de matériel ni d'expérience quelconque. Nul besoin de stages et d'entretiens. Inutiles sont les horaires et les diplômes. Non, moi j'ai juste besoin de choses que les autres n'ont pas. Une capacité d'adaptation hors normes, un talent immense pour le mensonge et surtout, un cœur bien plus solide que le diamant.

Ce que je suis ? Un chasseur, une araignée, un tueur en série, mon métier à bien des noms. A mes heures perdues, je suis aussi boulanger, plombier, technicien, professeur, étudiant ou même avocat. Tout dépend des désires des femmes. Mon principe est simple : utiliser l'amour comme une arme. Impossible vous dites ? Je vais vous prouver le contraire.

Tout commence par une journée ensoleillée. Je m'assois sur un bac dans un parc quelconque et sors de ma besace un livre que je n'ai jamais lu et que je ne lirais jamais. Je n'aime pas lire de toute façon. Tournant les pages une à une, méticuleusement, je regarde les passants ignorer l'homme de la vingtaine que je suis. Mes yeux noirs courent sur les pages, entre les lignes, s'arrêtant parfois sur quelques mots. Un jeune garçon tombe à mes pieds et s'écorche le genou. En bon samaritain, je me lève précipitamment sans prendre garde à ma page et l'aide à se relever, le visage exprimant le plus d'inquiétude possible.

-Ça va aller petit ?

Il se met à pleurer. Je fouille dans ma besace mais ne trouve aucun matériel de soin. Rageant contre moi-même, je sors un mouchoir en papier de son étui et commence à nettoyer la plaie de l'enfant avec un peu d'eau d'une fontaine à proximité. _Comme prévu_ , une jeune femme accourt. Elle est essoufflée comme si elle avait couru tout autour du parc. Je peux percevoir la sueur marquer ses vêtements de tâches un peu plus foncées. Son chemisier bleu clair devra être lavé le soir même. La bouche entre-ouverte et les cheveux collés au visage, elle s'accroupit près de l'enfant et s'assure qu'il va bien. Une fois la panique dissipée, elle le sermonne. L'enfant baisse la tête et elle le relève tout en décollant ses mèches brunes de son visage, rougit à la fois par sa course et sa colère. Un grand sourire illumine son visage mais il est faux. Elle me remercie de sa voix soyeuse et me demande mon nom. _Chaque son parcours mes tympans comme un requiem des plus gracieux._ Je le réponds le plus simplement du monde.

-Kidoumaru.

Elle, elle se nomme Emma et le jeune homme est son frère. Je ris de leur aventure. Le petit lui avait échappé lors de sa sortie de l'école et elle le cherchait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Elle aperçoit mon livre, lancé sans précaution sur le banc et me demande si je suis étudiant en psychologie. Je prends le livre en soupirant et le secoue en le tenant par la quatrième de couverture.

-J'aimerais bien ne pas avoir à lire cette chose mais il semblerait que ce soit obligatoire.

Elle rit. Un rire vrai cette fois. _J'ai fais une bonne pioche_ , elle est étudiante et connait le livre en question. Elle s'assoit sur le banc, son frère sur les genoux et commence à me résumer l'ouvrage. Je m'assois à coté d'elle et fait mine de l'écouter avec attention.

La conversation s'est finalement terminée en soirée, à un petit bar des environs. Son frère étant parti dormir, je suis seul avec elle. Nous parlons psychologie et philosophie. Je brode comme si je m'y connaissais et elle tombe facilement dans le panneau. Nous nous voyons régulièrement, presque toutes les semaines. _Les fois où je ne la vois pas, je prépare mon prochain mensonge._ J'apprends les cours que je suis censé suivre mais pas complètement, de manière à ce qu'elle passe du temps avec moi pour me les expliquer soigneusement. Au bout de quelques mois, elle passe ses partiels et me parait stressée. Je lui propose de se confier à moi. Ce qu'elle fait. Je la rassure comme le ferait un meilleur ami et nous révisons ensemble. Une semaine plus tard, elle me saute au cou en me déclarant avoir parfaitement réussi son examen. _Parfait_. Quelques semaines plus tard, je me déclare à elle. Les yeux baissés ? _Fait_. La bague recyclée ? _Fait_. Les rougeurs et la sueur ? _Fait_. La voix qui déraille et l'air hésitant ? _Fait_. Elle accepte et nous nous embrassons passionnément. _Evidemment_. Notre vie de couple se déroule à merveille. Je me calque à la perfection à son idéal masculin. C'est une femme qui à besoin de rire et de protection. Une femme mal dans sa peau. J'ai vu des traces sur ses poignets mais ce ne sont pas des tatouages. _L'engrenage se ressert._

Nous couchons ensemble. Plusieurs fois. De différentes façons. Pour moi, c'est comme goûter un plat fade alors que le festin est juste devant mes yeux mais je reste parfaitement dans mon rôle. Elle finit par me confier ses problèmes. Parents divorcés qui s'envoient des menaces de mort, petit frère hyperactif, échec scolaire _, toutes ces choses qui ne font que resserrer la toile autour d'elle_. Je lui raconte que je me suis émancipé très tôt à cause de parents violents, que les gens me rejetaient et qu'elle est tout pour moi. _Le discours bateau qui marche à tous les coups_. Elle pleure. Elle dit vouloir se suicider pour échapper à toute cette souffrance, s'enfuir de cette vie qui ne veut pas d'elle. Je lui dis être là pour elle. Elle me désigne de « mignon et compréhensif » pas que cela ne suffit pas. Je la raccompagne chez elle, mimant avoir le cœur lourd. Elle pleure sur mon épaule, m'embrasse et disparaît dans son appartement. J'entends encore ses sanglots quand un grand sourire prend possession de mon faciès _. Plus que quelques jours et la jouissance pourra être assouvie_.

Il est minuit passé, elle m'appelle. Je ne dormais pas _, trop excité pour fermer les yeux_. Elle dit qu'elle n'en peut plus, qu'elle veut tout arrêter. Je lui demande avec mon air inquiet si elle parle de nous. Elle me répond que non avec un rire forcé et qu'elle m'aime plus que tout. Elle précise son idée en mentionnant son père qui l'avait battu la veille _. Je souris à ses mots_. Elle veut mourir. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Si je ne viens pas, elle se suicidera. J'invente un événement qui ne s'est jamais passé, la gorge nouée, je lui révèle que je travaille parfois dans une boite pour payer mes études. Elle me demande le rapport avec son histoire, me reprochant de changer de sujet. Je lui avoue que le patron ne me paye que si je lui fais plaisir. Elle cesse de parler dans un hoquet de stupeur. Elle à compris.

-Je ne veux pas que tu fuis sans moi Emma…Je t'aime trop pour supporter cette vie sans toi !

Ma voix se veut lourde _. Je jubile._ Je la rejoins chez elle, portable à la main et sonne. Elle ouvre en pleurs, les joues parcourues de sillons noirs de maquillage coulé. Je raccroche et la regarde, les yeux gorgés d'eau. Je sors de ma poche deux capsules de cyanure. Elle me regarde et me sourit entre ses sanglots. _Bientôt la jouissance_. Elle prend une capsule et m'emmène dans le salon _. La toile s'emmêle autour d'elle._ Nous nous allongeons sur le sol et prenons chacun notre capsule. Nous nous endormons l'un avec l'autre. Nos corps se cabrent. _Je jouis enfin._ Elle convulse _. Je l'imite_. Elle meurt. _Je recrache le cachet_. Mon corps encore prit de spasmes dus à l'orgasme, je regarde son cadavre. Les yeux clos, elle semble dormir. Mon souffle se calme enfin, je me relève.

-Encore une chasse parfaite.

Comme à chaque fin de partie, je lui prend quelque chose en guise de trophée. Ici, un livre dans sa bibliothèque puis sors de chez elle. Le soleil se lève, je vais s'asseoir en terrasse d'un restaurant, sortant le livre. La serveuse intriguée, me demande de quoi il s'agit et le jeu peut reprendre.


End file.
